


Wrapping Presents

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of Christmas OTPs [1]
Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Belliott, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau and Elliott are wrapping gifts on Christmas Eve and Elliott is so done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapping Presents

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of December!! Get ready for lots more because it's the first day of 25 days of Christmas fics written by yours truly XD

The two of them are sitting on the living room floor, wrapping paper and ribbon spread out to the very far corners of the room. Elliott is busy trying to tackle a rather large tea play set for Trisha (Matt and Brianna's daughter) - he's trying to hold down one end of the pink snowflake wrapping paper while he cuts it straight but it just doesn't seem to want to cooperate. Beau is doing the easy part - he is putting the bows and name tags on, humming along to the Christmas song playing on the stereo as he does so.

"Why do you get to put the bows on?" Elliott grunts, becoming even more frustrated with himself as he cuts a rather crooked edge on the gift. He folds over the edge, attempting to hide his mistake.

"Because you got to put them on last year, remember?" he replies, carefully deciding on the placement of the name tag for Eric's present - and ending up putting it at a forty five degree angle underneath the large red bow.

"But this year is different," he whines, "this year, we bought like, fifty more presents for everyone and we have more people that we got them for. I need help! It's already, what, eight o clock? I'm tired and we have to drive all the way out to Matt's place tomorrow and cook the meal and-"

"It's not that bad, baby! Come on, it's Christmas time, you should be enjoying all of this," Beau says, putting down the cardboard box of bows and ribbons he had been holding and crawling across the floor to his boyfriend. He plants a kiss on his cheek and Elliott reluctantly smiles, still working on wrapping Trisha's tea set. "Do you want me to help wrap some?"

"Yes, please," he says, mood lifting slightly. Beau grabs another gift and a roll of blue and white snowflake wrapping paper and sits beside Elliott and he works on it. "Oh, that's Jared's be sure to do a good job on it - he's the one that always does the ones he gives us really well and it always makes me feel bad when his is like, a hack job."

"I do them all wonderfully, thank you," Beau retorts proudly. Elliott rolls his eyes and pushes his finished gift aside, sighing when he looks to the large pile of gifts that they have left to wrap. 

"Can we do them tomorrow morning?" he asks, lying down on the floor and closing his eyes. "Because I'm super tired of it." 

He hears wrapping paper crunch and boxes move, and then feels Beau crawl on top of him. His eyes open then, Beau kissing his lips and lightly pressing his hips into his. This definitely woke Elliott up quite a bit.

"Tell you what," Beau mumbles in between soft connections between their lips, "If you finish them tonight, we'll go into the bedroom and have some fun afterwards…"

Elliott decides to take it one step further, tease Beau and attempt to get what he wants first. He pushes his hips up, throwing his head back and moaning softly.

"Oh, Beau, I don't think I can wait until afterwards," he moans, and it's admittedly somewhat fake at this point, but he'd much rather have sex than have to wrap another gift anytime soon. Beau, however, doesn't seem to notice (or care, one of the two) that it's slightly faked, it gets him obviously riled up and his eyes turn to the lustful look that he gives Elliott oh so often now - and Elliott knows he's close to winning him over.

"Well, you're going to," Beau says (reluctantly), and rolls off of him before resuming wrapping Jared's gift, sitting cross-legged in his grey sweat pants and baggy white shirt. Elliott sits up, thinking of ways he could lure Beau back into the idea of quitting for the night and just having fun with him. He stands up, walks over to Beau and then sits in his lap, facing him, and leans down to start kissing on his neck. "Elliott," Beau mumbles, half laughing, half serious. "Elliott, stop it…"

"You don't want me to," he says, biting down slightly and earning a gasp from Beau's lips. "You want to fuck me right now, baby, don't lie to me…"

"I always want to fuck you!" Beau retorts, picking him up off his lap and setting him down on the floor beside him. "Always! But that doesn't mean that I should always be doing it. There's a time and a place for that and it's not right now. We've got to get these done whether we like it or not. You're the one that kept putting it off, anyways!"

"I don't like wrapping presents, dammit!" Elliott huffs, looking around at the room again and getting angrier at the pile of gifts. He wishes they had ordered them pre-wrapped now, then he wouldn't even be having this problem. Instead, he and Beau would already be fooling around in the bedroom, but no, he has to stay up putting paper over a gift and taping it shut! 

"Don't be the Grinch," Beau snaps, sliding Jared's finished gift over to the side and grabbing another. "Look, I'll wrap the gifts and you can put the finishing touches on if that makes you feel any better."

"Really?" he asks, feeling slightly guilty now that Beau had voluntarily started to do the frustrating part of the whole process, even when it wasn't even his turn.

"Yeah, really. If it makes you happy, then I'll do it."

"Dammit, Beau, why are you so sweet?" he asks, grabbing Jared's gift that he had just completed and starting on the bow. 

"I just love you, that's all. And I admittedly want to have sex and I'm slightly afraid of what might happen if I wasn't nice to you," he laughs, and Elliott does too.  
"We both know I wouldn't hold out on you, come on," he says, placing a sparkly blue bow in the center of the gift. "I don't think I've ever done that."

"I beg to differ," Beau says, passing another finished two gifts his way. "But it doesn't matter - because I'm getting some tonight!" he exclaims happily, humming along to 'Jingle Bells'. Elliott laughs as he grabs another wrapped gift, and realizes that he actually loves wrapping gifts, as long as he's doing it with Beau.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm completely aware that Matt and Brianna don't have a kid but in this they do because I ship them so hard and that would be the cutest thing ever ok. Also - while writing this I had several laughing fits where I had to stop and calm myself down before moving on, it's probably not as funny as I thought it was this morning, but hey, just thought I could mention it.


End file.
